


Pink colored Heat

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bath, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singing, Smut, bath bombs, not beta'd we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Trini's just trying to relax. When Kim decides to join in, she gets a little feisty.





	Pink colored Heat

Trini quickly checks the water in the tub, making sure it’s heated enough to her liking. If there isn’t steam rolling off it in waves, it isn’t hot enough. 

Zack called her a demon once when they all went into Kim’s hot tub together and she announced it wasn’t hot enough. It wasn’t hot enough for her, but she guesses it was hot enough for them if the way Zack had started to sweat was an indicator. 

She grabs her phone, making sure the ziplock it’s in is closed correctly and connects it to the speaker next to the tub. It’s a big black speaker meant to be used for parties, but is currently being used for her personal relaxation times. And while Billy did waterproof her phone, Trini just wants to be safe. 

Trini’s currently standing next to the tub naked. She had just taken a quick shower, to make sure she was clean. Seeing that the water had hit the quarter level she grabs the magenta bath bomb sitting on the counter and steps into the tub. She sits down and starts to scroll through her music. 

By the time she finally picks a song the water has risen to level and she shuts it off, putting her phone down before she drops the magenta ball into the water. It’s fizzling, and the sounds vaguely reminds her of pop rocks. 

Trini sighs and rests her head back closing her eyes and enjoying the heat. The tub starts to emit some floral and citrus aromas and Trini smiles. This is one of her other ways of relaxing. It’s a recent discovery, her cousin had sent her a small box of them telling her that since she has a tub in her shared apartment with Kim she should actually use it. She eventually decided to try one out, realizing that she really liked it. Her skin was ridiculously soft after she came out and she smelled nicely too. Kim had jumped her the day she first used one, so that’s always a fun plus side. 

She’s been in there for a while, singing along to quite a few songs while her eyes are closed, hands making small movements in the dark pink water when she hears a sound outside her door. Dismissing it as Kim probably going through her clothes she continues to sing. 

The door clicks open and Trini opens an eye turning her head slightly to see Kim’s head poking through the doorway. 

Trini looks at the other girl, raising a hand to slick her hair back and sit up a little more. Kim looks a little starstruck. 

“Babe? Can you close the door, the cold air is going to get in.” 

Kim nods but doesn’t close the door. “Can I come in with you?” 

Well, Trini’s not going to say no to cuddling with her favorite girl. 

She nods and closes her eyes again while Kim steps into the room and gets out of her clothes. Kim pecks her on the lips and Trini takes that as her cue to slide forward in the tub. Kim steps in and is laying down in the tub, pulling Trini close to her chest and wrapping her arms around her in no time. 

Trini feels Kim kiss her cheek and smiles, leaning further back into Kim. She briefly thinks about how she can feel Kim’s nipples rub against her back but it’s nothing new. Trini’s lost count of how many times she’s felt them when they’ve cuddled naked in bed. 

“So this is what you’re up to. Stewing in boiling hot water while listening to music.” 

Trini snorts “If by stewing you mean relaxing, then yes.” She grabs one of Kim’s hands with one of hers and laces their fingers together. “By all means Princesa, if the water’s to hot for you you’re more than welcome to leave. My feelings won’t be hurt.” 

Kim’s arms tighten around Trini, her other hand coming up to cup the shorter girl’s face. “And miss out on this view? I think the fuck not.” 

The two sit in the tub for a while. The only movement being the way their hands run along and caress the other. Surprisingly Trini’s the one to break the silence, starting to sing along to a song that comes up. Her eyes are still closed, head leaning against the area where Kim’s shoulder meets her chest, and Kim turns her head to watch the other girl. 

There’s something undeniably beautiful about Trini when she’s completely relaxed like this. She’s softly singing along to a song while her eyes are still closed. Purely enjoying herself, body completely relaxed. She’s gorgeous. Kim loves her so much. Her lips spread into a soft smile. She’s so lucky to have Trini in her life, to have her as her girlfriend. 

“Si yo te llamo a las 4, es porque te quiero llamar  
Me contestas porque sabes que quiero jugar  
Tengo suelta la rienda, no tengo freno, bueno  
Yo quiero que me recojas pa' poder llegar  
Ay Dios, ay Dios, ¿qué me pasó?  
Ay Dios, ay Dios, ¿qué me pasó?  
Tengo suelta la rienda, no tengo freno, bueno  
Y mírame, dejándome llevar.” 

And Kim has absolutely no idea what she’s singing. She just knows it’s in spanish and Trini sounds hot as fuck. It’s a slow sensual song and Kim is entranced by the husky voice her girl is singing with. It reminds her of one the times they went clubbing, it was Latin night and Trini sang to her while grinding into her all night. It was some deliciously sweet torture. 

“Báilame.  
Baby, si bailamos es mejor acosta'os  
Bésame.  
Baby, si los besos no te alcanzan, nos vamos  
Llévame, yeah.”

Oh Kim knows that word! She tilts her head down and softly places her lips against Trini’s neck. She peppers a few soft kisses against her neck, Trini’s hand coming up to cup her head, fingers running through the hair on the back of Kim’s neck. 

Kim feels a wave of heat rush through her, and she knows it has nothing to do with the hot water surrounding her. Deciding to give into her desires she leans in a little more and starts to softly suck on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Kim can faintly taste the bath bomb on Trini’s skin and while it doesn’t taste the best, she easily ignores it. Nothing is going to stop her from giving Trini the hickey she wants to leave on her. And from the way Trini presses her fingers into Kim’s neck, she knows Trini’s enjoying it. 

“Is my singing turning you on Princess?” The husky, unrestrained moan that slips through Trini’s beautiful lips in response to the way Kim sinks her teeth into her goes directly to Kim’s core. In turn, Kim bites down a little harder. Trini scoots her ass back and into Kim’s front, slightly grinding into Kim. Kim’s lips let go of Trini’s neck and she releases a small noise. Trini chuckles, twirling a strand of Kim’s hair once again. 

“If I wasn’t before, that certainly did the job.” “Relaxing time for now, fun time later.” And with that Trini releases Kim’s neck and starts to hum again. Kim sits there in silence, the only sounds are Trini’s humming and the moving water. She can’t believe her. 

Trini grabs her phone, opening it and scrolling through it for another song. She can feel the way Kim’s body has completely slumped, her head dropping to rest on her shoulder. Trini can’t help the giddy smile that spreads across her lips. Trini knows, oh does she know, Kim’s going to get her back for that, but teasing her is half the fun. It’s so fun to rile her up, she’s always a bit rougher, a bit more desperate, a bit more frantic with her touches and kisses. It just depends on what Kim’s feeling today. 

They've stood in this position for a few songs, so Trini knows that she, personally, has been the bath for close to two hours. She grabs her phone scrolling through it once again. She eventually stops at a song, giving it a second look before pressing play. She‘s feeling a little mean today. 

“Solo, sólito en la habitación  
Busca, que busca de mi calor, uoh-oh, no-no  
Quiere' remedio pa' tu dolor  
Nadie te lo hace mejor que yo, uoh-oh, (no-no)

Que no se te apague la excitación  
Tú sabes que yo no te dejo planta'o  
Calma'o, que yo voy en camino, amor  
Calma'o, que yo quiero contigo”

Trini can feel Kim squirming behind her as she sings. She’s trying to subtly get Trini to press her ass where she wants it and she doesn’t let her, shifting her body in the water to face her, causing Kim to slide down so Trini’s laying against her fully. 

“Wanna know what they’re singing?” It sounds like an innocent question but it’s really not. Trini watches as Kim nods, her eyes aren’t focused at all. 

“If you call me  
We'll go to your house  
We'll stay in bed with  
No pajamas, no pajamas” 

Kim’s eyes widen and her grips on Trini’s hips tighten. 

“I'm going to tell my secrets to your pillow  
Meanwhile let's make a video call  
Send me a picture ', fotico'  
Showing everything, everything  
When I arrive, I’ll ruin the bed”

Kim pulls her as closely to her body as she can, Trini watches the way her brown eyes dilate and become nothing more than a faint ring of brown completely consumed by black.

“Baby, I'm not going to sleep  
Baby, I'm not going to sleep  
That I didn’t bring pajamas  
Cause I didn’t want to  
Baby, today I'm not going 'to sleep”

Kim officially loses it. 

She leans her head forward, cutting Trini off with a rough kiss that she eagerly reciprocates. Their lips slide together as their bodies do, Trini opening her legs, so she can straddle Kim in the tub. Kim’s hands immediately move down and roughly grab her ass, pulling her closer to her body. Their chests rub against each other, and Trini puts her hands on Kim’s shoulders. 

Trini bites Kim’s bottom lip and pulls her face away. When Kim tries to follow she puts a hand on her chest. 

“Take me to bed.” 

Kim immediately goes to stand up and it’s a blur of lips and caresses to the bed. Trini’s gently placed on the bed first and the moment she’s laying down, Kim is on her. 

Kim kisses her again, her tongue sliding against Trini’s. Trini’s legs open, and Kim rests her body in the space made for her. It’s like their bodies are made for each other, Kims hips perfectly slot against Trini’s. 

Their still damp bodies slide against each other and Kim groans when she feels Trini’s nipples rub against her own. She moves her left hand down to grip Trini’s right thigh, moving her leg so it’s wrapped around her waist. 

“Trini.” It’s more of groan than it is spoken. Trini moans in response, her breath fanning against Kim’s lips. It sends a wave of white hot desire to Kim’s core, and she feels herself start to drip. 

Kim’s right hand grips Trini’s ass roughly, her lips dropping rushed, frantic kisses onto her neck and chest. Trini’s hands are in her hair, cradling her head as she moves. She licks the purple hickey she left on her neck and Trini bucks her hips, gasping when her wet heat rubs against Kim’s abs so deliciously she immediately does it again. 

“Kim.” Trini says it so breathlessly, it makes Kim’s body shudder. She tilts her head down, licking Trini’s right nipple before wrapping her lips around it. She sucks it and when she feels Trini’s fingers tighten around her hair, she nips it. The guttural moan Trini gives in response makes her buck her hips. Driving her lower body into Trini’s once again and the shorter girl moans breathlessly as her heat slides against Kim again. 

Kim sucks and nips at one nipple for a bit, continuing to drive her hips into Trini’s, her abs increasingly becoming wetter. Trini’s arms are wrapped around Kim’s shoulders by the time she switches nipples. She’s moaning and gasping while thrusting against Kim. 

She pauses for a second and Kim almost pauses her sucking but she’s just moving the other leg around Kim’s hips. Her legs widen and her core rubs against Kim so nicely on their next movement she cusses and digs her nails into Kim’s shoulders with one hand and runs her fingers into Kim’s hair with the other. The next movement makes her gasp and when Kim picks her head up she brings her into another kiss. 

Kim doubles down into Trini after that. She’s all rough hands and a brutal pace. She puts so much power into her thrusts that all Trini can do is hold on and moan. And fuck does Trini moan for her. Her high pitch moans and gasps only spur Kim on, turning her on even more. Trini tugs on Kim’s hair and she groans, her pace stuttering. 

It’s at that moment Kim feels the absolute need to bury her fingers into Trini. 

She starts to pulls back and Trini whines in response. But when she feels Kim’s right hand move down her side, she opens her thighs as wide as she can. Kim fits her hand between their bodies, keeping her hips in place. She runs her fingers down Trini’s pussy, she’s so wet she has Kim’s fingers coated the moment she makes contact. 

Kim wastes no time sliding a finger into Trini. She moans, arches her back, and tightens her grip on Kim in response but keeps her hips still. Kim pushes in and out a few times, but quickly adds another finger, licking a stripe up Trini’s neck when she moans. 

“Kim. Please.” Trini’s so breathless, but Kim hears it clear as day. 

She starts to move her hand, pulling her fingers out before pushing them back in so fast Trini gasps. Her legs cross behind Kim, over her hips and she sets a fast pace. 

She wants to feel Trini come. She needs to hear her moan her name as her walls tighten around her fingers. 

Kim pushes even harder into Trini, her hips adding more force to her thrusts. Trini’s whole body is moving against Kim, her boobs bouncing with the force. She’s moaning and gasping, her eyes closed as she digs her nails into Kim. Kim watches entranced. It’s exactly what she wanted to see the moment Trini started singing. 

She adds another finger and Trini gasps, groaning and taking it for a few rough thrusts before she gasps, Kim’s name falling from those beautiful, kiss bruised lips as she comes. 

Kim continues to thrust her fingers, eventually slowing to a stop. She pulls her fingers out of Trini’s pussy and brings them up to her lips. Licking Trini’s cum off her fingers. 

Trini’s gasping for breath while Kim finishes licking her fingers. She opens her eyes and pulls Kim in for a kiss, humming when she tastes herself on her tongue. 

Trini sits up and Kim looks at her boobs once again, there’s a trail of red marks across them. And Kim only feels slightly bad when she realizes Trini probably has bruises from her hands on her hips and ass. 

“Kim lay down.” It’s whispered into her ear, breathless and dripping of sex. 

Trini watches as Kim lays down, spreading her legs and holding her arms out for her. She takes her place between Kim’s thighs and kisses her, nipping and sucking her lips the way she knows drives Kim crazy. 

Trini feels Kim’s hip buck against her and from the line of slick she feels, she knows Kim is so turned on it probably hurts. 

She continues to kiss Kim before moving to her ear, nipping her earlobe, eventually moving down her neck slowly. She leaves little red marks down her path to Kim’s pulse point. Spending some time sucking and biting there, while she ever so slowly rubs against Kim’s heat. 

Where Kim was fast and rough, Trini is slow and through. She makes sure to kiss and nip and suck in all the ways that makes Kim’s toes curl, and her moans become breathless whines and curses.

She sucks at one of Kim’s already hard nipples, while her hand plays with the other, she’s switching between the two while listening to Kim’s moans. When Kim’s nails dig into her back, Trini places a kiss on her sternum, licking all the down towards Kim’s core. 

When she moves down, Kim moves her thighs to either side of Trini’s head running her shaky fingers through her hair.

“Please, Trini. Fuck. I’m so wet. So wet.” 

Trini looks up into Kim’s eyes and Kim moans, her hips bucking into air. Trini looks at her wet pussy, watching as more of her slick dribbles out. 

She wets her lips and licks a slow stripe up Kim’s heat, making her gasp as her fingers tighten in Trini’s hair. 

Trini wraps her hands around Kim’s hips, holding her in place while she laps at her harder. She sucks on her clit and Kim groans, her hips bucking into Trini’s waiting mouth. Trini runs her tongue across her clit and down to her entrance. 

Kim’s a moaning mess, barely able to whine Trini’s name between her gasps. It’s just what Trini wants to hear. 

When Trini’s tongue enters her she moans and her thighs tighten around Trini’s head. 

Trini continues to lick and suck at Kim, knowing that she isn’t going to last much longer. Trini moves back up to her clit wrapping her lips around once again before sucking, moving her lips and tongue around as she does something that pushes Kim right into her orgasm. She screams Trini’s name as she bucks wildly into her waiting mouth, riding it out while Trini licks her cum. 

Eventually Trini moves back up Kim’s body and into her waiting arms. She cuddles into Kim, resting her head on her chest while she wraps her arms around her. 

“That was amazing. I love you so much.” 

Trini snorts and starts to laugh. “Love you too. Don’t expect that every time you interrupt my bath time though.” Kim can’t help but to laugh with her. 

“Y’know it was pretty nice, cuddling with you in the water.” 

“It was relaxing having you there holding me. Maybe we could do it again next week.” 

Trini places a brief kiss against Kim’s lips. Pulling back and resting her head in the crook of her neck. 

“I wanna take a nap now.” 

Kim nods in agreement, that really took it out of her. 

They both eventually drift off to sleep cuddling.

Although, before she drifts off, Trini makes sure to take a mental note that singing in Spanish seems to make rough Kim come out to play. She needs to remember that for future needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I have nothing to say. Tell me what you think!! <3


End file.
